1. Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to a compound having an aldehyde group and an α-hydroxy sulfonate group, a method of making the compound, a germicidal composition including the compound, and a method of using the composition for disinfection or sterilization.
2. Background Information
Various germicidal compounds, compositions containing the germicidal compounds, methods of using the compounds or compositions for disinfection or sterilization have been discussed in the literature.
Among the germicidal compounds are aldehyde or dialdehyde compounds, such as formaldehyde, glutaraldehyde, or o-phthalaldehyde (also known simply as phthalaldehyde or OPA). Formaldehyde and glutaraldehyde have undesired properties. Formaldehyde is potentially carcinogenic and has an objectionable odor. Glutaraldehyde likewise has an objectionable odor, and may be chemically unstable during storage. Phthalaldehyde has certain advantages over formaldehyde and glutaraldehyde. Phthalaldehyde is generally not regarded to be carcinogenic, and is substantially odorless. However, phthalaldehyde may stain certain surfaces black. Surfaces that may be stained include skin, hair, some clothing, some gloves, and some environmental surfaces. Phthalaldehyde may also stain protein on improperly cleaned medical instruments. In some cases, the staining is indelible and difficult to remove. Although this staining may potentially help to indicate improper cleaning, some practitioners find this staining property objectionable. Phthalaldehyde also has limited solubility in water and costly miscible solvents have been employed to increase the water solubility. Another potential problem with these, and other known germicidal compounds, is that microorganisms may adapt to the compounds and become resistant to their germicidal properties. Accordingly, the germicidal efficacy of these compounds may decrease over time.
Accordingly, there is a general need in the art for new germicidal compounds for disinfection or sterilization. In one aspect, there is a need for germicidal compounds with reduced staining properties. In another aspect, there is a need for germicidal compounds with increased solubility in water.